Soaked
by littleblackcupcake
Summary: Christmas is never boring with the werewolves.


A/N: I promise, this is the last one-shot I do before updating… maybe. :D I guess I'm just in a humor mood today, which is totally unlike me. Anyway, this is my Chanukah and/or Christmas present to everyone who's reading this. And happy New Year!!! It's short and sweet, so get reading and then get REVIEWING!!!! That means YOU!!! I know most people don't bother to leave a review unless they have something to do, but seriously, even just saying, "it was great and I loved it" really makes my day a heck of a lot nicer.

"Come on, guys," said Emily, a bit impatiently, as she yanked on first Paul's arm and then Jared's in a vain attempt to get them off the couch and over to decorate the tree. "There will be more food and tv later, I promise."

She seemed to realize that it was an impossible task, and walked briskly into the kitchen. A moment later, she appeared in the doorway, holding a perilously full bucket of ice water. "Guys, I really don't want to make a mess that I'll have to clean up later, but if that's what it takes to get you off the couch…" She trailed off, and the boys nearly trampled Seth, lying on the carpet in front of them, in their haste to get away from the cold water.

"That's more like it," she said, pleased. "Oh, good, that's everyone now, right?" she asked Sam, who had just come in behind Leah.

"Yes," he replied in his deep, calm voice, "Brady and the others are staying with their families, and Jacob's with the Cullens. He'll be over later, though."

It had ended up just being the older members of the pack, plus Leah, Emily, and Kim. Which was all good and well, because it seemed if the little house had to squeeze in one more person, it would burst open at the seams.

Emily set her bucket down on a small, rickety table and turned to face everyone, who had, by now, migrated into the living room and positioned themselves around the tree. "Right," she said in a businesslike fashion, "We've got red and blue balls and tinsel. Who wants to help with what?"

The boys, besides Sam, all immediately volunteered to help with the tinsel, and started grabbing bunches of it and throwing bits at each other. Emily shook her head. "I guess you guys will help me with the real ornaments, right?"

Sam smiled, and took a ball, as did Kim, but Leah just sighed, rolled her eyes, and sat down on the couch. "Whatever," she muttered.

The hurt and pain were visible in Emily's eyes, but Sam put his arm around her and whispered, "Just leave it," and so she started to decorate the tree as well.

After about an hour, the tree was completely decorated, with the balls all evenly spaced and huge clumps of tinsel hanging off places where they seemed about to fall. "It looks great," said Quil, and the doorbell rang.

Sam went to open it, and in came Jacob, carrying a giggling Renesmee on his back. Behind him, on the tiny stoop, stood a very uncomfortable looking Edward and a very annoyed looking Rosalie.

"Great, she's here, now can we go?" she said under her breath to Edward, who gave her a glare and turned to Sam.

"We just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas," he said carefully.

"Yeah, right," said Leah. "More like you wanted to make sure none of us were going to kill your precious little bloodsucker. And I'm Jewish."

"Kim's Jewish too, and so is Quil, but do you hear them complaining?" retorted Jacob.

Rosalie let out a gasp of derisive laughter. "Never thought I'd see the day when a _dog _sticks up for Edward," she said scathingly, and perched on the couch, as far as possible from Leah, which was still close seeing as it was hardly more than a loveseat.

"I wasn't sticking up for him in particular," responded Jacob, "I was just sticking up for anyone who insulted Leah."

While they bickered back and forth, Seth had edged towards the little table on which Emily's bucket still rested. There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he took another step closer, and another.

"_No_, Seth," cried Edward, but it was too late. He had bumped the bucket forcefully, sending it flying into the air. All heads turned towards it and watched it as it traveled through the air, splashing water everywhere, and finally came to rest upside down directly between Rosalie and Leah.

They both sat there, shell-shocked and soaked, for a moment. Then Rosalie opened her mouth.

"You. Are. So," she said, and Leah screamed the last word with her. "DEAD!"

"Run, Seth!" called Jacob, grinning, as he, Seth, and the others all cracked up. Emily even smiled a bit, though she looked worried for her house. Edward went as far as to high-five Seth, before kissing Renesmee, who still perched on Jacob's shoulders, on the forehead and darting out the door after them.

"I like Christmas," said Renesmee happily.

"Me too," agreed Jacob.

"Me three," yelled Paul.

"No, I wanna be three!" argued Jared.

Paul smacked him in the arm. "I called it!" he said.

"Dibs on four," called Sam casually.

"Christmas never gets boring with them," said Emily to Kim, as they knelt on the floor with sponges and tried to mop up the soggy mess that had once been a heaping pile of presents. "Watch this," she added.

"Oh, well, since all the presents are ruined, I guess Kim and I will have to open them all by ourselves," she said loudly.

"No way!"

"Never!"

"Not happening!"

They were surrounded by protests and hands were suddenly everywhere, grabbing at the wrapped gifts.

"Well, it was worth a shot," said Emily.


End file.
